The Device
by evil746
Summary: Finn and Jake find a large, pod like device deep in the cave near the candy kingdom and, after consulting Bubblegum, Finn uses the machine so they can get a further understanding.
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?" Jake had asked.

"I don't know but it looks like some sort of stasis pod. I'll have to examine it back at my lab." Princess Bubblegum answered.

"Well then, we better rip it out." Finn said grabbing the top and beginning to lift it up.

Finn and Jake had been adventuring through the ruins of a pre-mushroom war laboratory in the caves north of the candy kingdom, when they had stumbled along this device in a room with nothing more than a large monitor plugged into to it and a couple of ripped arm chairs. The device was a long metallic cylinder laying horizontally on a stance with a glass lid that slid along the body of the cylinder. Inside of it was a mattress shaped and molded to a body and a metal helmet connected to some wires. When they had discovered it, the two decided to call Bubblegum to determine what it was.

Jake had realized that Finn was struggling to pull the device out and had stretched his hand to wrap around the top of it and began to rip it out. As he did, he lifted the stance the pod stood on and was tearing the wires that led from it to the ground.

"Stop, you're going to destroy the machine!" The Princess had said to him.

Jake had gently put the device down and he and Finn started to back away from it.

"Now," PB had said to herself, "If theirs wires connected to it, then that would mean that it would need power, so that would mean that there would be a power source nearby." She turned to Finn and Jake, "I need you two to go find the power source for it, I'm going to go see if I can find anything on this machine."

Finn and Jake walked out into the hallway and went right, while Bubblegum had gone left. The brothers were walking down the black and white tiled hallway cutting down any flora that had spouted through the grounds and walls. They went into a fire escape down a flight of stairs to the basement. When looking for the power box, Finn and Jake had passed by large industrial generators and some maintenance supplies. The two had followed the wires that ran on the top of the concrete ceiling to a switch on a large control panel with thousands of dials. Jake had reached out and gradually pulled it down. The Engines behind then had started roaring into and the lights in the room had lit up.

Bubblegum was in an office looking for notes or blueprints to the device once the lights had come on. Good, she had thought to herself, Finn and Jake had turned on the power. She had continued to riffle through the filing cabinet.

"I can't seem to find any notes on the device." Bubblegum had said with annoyance in her tone. "Oh well, I should be able to figure it out for myself."

She had pushed the filing cabinet closed with her hip and walked back to the Device. She had noticed the device now had light pouring out from the behind the mattress leaving a silhouette of it on the roof.

"Well it still works, no thanks to Jake." Bubblegum had said aloud.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jake had said as he and Finn walked into the room.

Finn had giggled, "Well princess, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, but that hasn't stop me before." Bubblegum had replied.

Hours had pasted and Finn and Jake were bored out of their wits and soon became impatient.

"I'm bored," Jake had whined, "Princess, how much longer?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what this thing does."

"Maybe I can help." Finn said jumping out of his seat.

"No Finn. We have no idea what this machine could do. It could harvest your organs, or slowly poison you or…"

"Well what else do you have in mind?"

The Princess had sat there thinking, "Alright, get in, Jake and I will be here okay?"

"Got it."

Finn had then pushed a button on the side of the machine and the rounded glass pane had slid over allowing him to step in. Bubblegum had put the metal helmet on Finn and the monitor had started up showing Finns heart rate and an MRI of his brain. The glass lid had started to close and Finn felt himself becoming drowsy before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn awoke to a buzz in his ear. He cracked open his eyes and saw his alarm clock going off. He bashed the top of it and closed his eyes again. A few minutes later, Finn then heard a muffled sound that was preventing him from sleeping no matter how hard he tried. He rolled out of his bed and started searching for the source of the sound. He walked around the room until he found a pair of shorts thrown onto the ground and reached into the pocket to pull out a phone which had read 'get up lazy'. Finn had dropped the shorts on the ground and looked around him. His double bed made with white sheets sat in the corner with a bedside table next to it. At the end of the bed was a black, wooden stance with a TV and his gaming console, a BMO, plugged into it. Adjacent to the bed was his wardrobe that took up a quarter of the wall. Next to the wardrobe was a chest of drawers with the same colour of wood to match. A desk covered in random scraps of paper, various stationary and a large laptop sat next to the door. Finn, still in a dazed state from waking up, had put on a pair of denim shorts, a light blue t-shirt and a pair of black shoes; something that felt natural to wear. He walked out his bedroom, down the hallway and the stairs to the kitchen where a man sat at the table reading a newspaper, a little boy, no older than 5, sat next to him playing with his cutlery and a woman was in front of the stove cooking pancakes. Finn's mind was suddenly flooded with memoires of these people that felt like his head was to explode. The man was his father; he worked in the police force and would constantly be off at work but every second week he would take some time off to go fishing on the boat they owned with Finn. The Woman was his mother; she was a teacher at the primary school. Even though she loved teaching, she would always take the day off whenever Finn was sick. The little boy was Finn's brother; he would almost always say something that would get you to laugh and he would always cause trouble, but no matter what, everyone still loved him.

"Good Morning Finn, did you have a nice sleep?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, but I had this weird dream that I was in this magical land with a talking magical yellow dog and a girl made out of Bubblegum." Replied Finn.

"Well then, I bet you're glad to be back in the real world then." His mum said putting a plate of pancakes on the table.

Staring at the plate while licking his lips, Finn had said "Those look delicious."

"Then sit down and I'll serve you some." His mother said gesturing to a chair.

Finn had sat in the chair and his mother had put three pancakes on his plate. He poured some maple syrup on them, cut a slice of it and put it in his mouth. The pancakes hit his tongue and a wave of bliss washed over him. His mum made the best pancakes ever; they were light and fluffy yet large enough to fill him. He continued to eat his pancakes while his brother made a mess with the maple syrup all over himself.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school Finn?" His father asked in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

Finn had suddenly remembered that he had to go to school today.

"Yeah, I've got all my books and pens and stuff."

"Good," His mother said "Phil? Could you take Finn to school while on your way to work?"

"Of course, come on Finn grab your school bag, were going."

Finn finished his last mouthful of pancakes and raced up stairs to grab his green backpack. He then raced back down the stairs, kissed his mother goodbye and ruffled his little brothers hair. He ran into the garage and jumped in the car. His dad started the ignition and they took off. Finn's dad had told Finn about all the things he did when he went to school and how he felt on his first day until they pulled up at the front.

"Bye buddy, have a good day." His father said to him as Finn stepped out the car.

"Okay dad, you too." He closed the car door and took a deep breath before walking through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

As Finn walked through the doors, he felt completely alone. Everyone seemed to have a group that they could be with, everyone expect him. Finn pushed though a large crowd of people to a free seat. He took his backpack off, put at his feet and sat there quietly staring at the ground. After a few minutes Finn saw a pair of yellow sneakers standing in front of him. He looked up and a blonde haired boy in a yellow t-shirt and brown slacks stood there smiling at him before putting out his hand.

"Hey man, I'm Jake."

The boy continued to stand there holding out his hand while Finn look him confused.

"Are you going to shake my hand or not?"

Finn shook Jake's hand, "Finn."

Jake sat down next to Finn and put his backpack at his feet.

"Are you new here?" Jake had asked.

"Yeah, just moved in late last year."

Suddenly a girl two years older than Finn with long black hair that ran down her back walked up to the two. She was wearing brown ankle high boots that over lapped her grey jeans just above the ankle and a light purple t-shirt that was big enough for the collar to come down halfway her upper arm showing that she was wearing a light grey singlet underneath. She was also carrying a guitar bag.

"Move it losers, that seats mine." The girl had said.

"I don't see your name on it." Finn had replied.

"Man," Jake had said to Finn quietly, "I don't think we should mess with her, she looks pretty scary."

Finn look over at the girl, She look angry but not scary.

"Well?" The girl said.

" My question still stands." Finn said crossing his arms and drooping into the seat.

The girl pointed in between Finn and Jake. The two leaned out and saw something written in black letters. Finn leaned in closer to read it.

"Marceline." He read.

"That's me so move it." She said.

Jake stood up, grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He turned around to see that Finn hadn't moved; he was still sitting with his arms crossed looking at Marceline.

"Finn, man come on." Jake had said nudging him on the shoulder.

"Yeah Finn," Said Marceline, "You better listen to your friend." Marceline said shooting a piercing look at him.

Finn continued to sit there without hesitating. Marceline kept staring at him trying to get him to give but he didn't. It was Marceline who was the first to yield.

"You've got guts if you can star me down. I guess you're not such a loser." Marceline said.

"So can we keep the seat?" Jake had asked hesitating.

" Well why don't we share it? I Don't mind." Finn said.

Marceline then sat next to Finn. Jake stood there for a couple seconds before sitting back down on the other side of Finn.

"So what's your name?" Marceline said a little menacingly over Finn's shoulder to Jake.

He had gulped before replying, "I'm Jake."

"Well Jake, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Marceline hissed before laughing.

While Marceline continued to hassle Jake, Finn looked over him and something had caught his eye; something pink. He stood up to try and see through the crowd and he saw a girl that looked the same age as Marceline. She brown hair that had been done up in a pony tail with a second hair band tied halfway in the tail to keep it together at the bottom. She wore a pink sweater, purple jeans, and pink flats and to Finn she was beautiful.

"Excuse me," She said through the crowd, " Does anyone know where form class B12 is?"

She saw Finn staring at her and she smiled before walking over.

"Hi, Do you know where I could find form class B12?" She said to Finn while chewing something.

Finn stared sheepishly at her until he realized he was and snapped back into reality.

"Uh… No sorry can't say I do I just moved here and I'm kinda new to the school." Finn had said to her.

"Oh well would you like me to show you around?" The girl had asked.

" That's okay," Jake butted in, " I said I'd sh-"

"Sure, I mean I would love you to." Finn interrupted. Jake had looked at her with a confused look .

"I thought you would of know your way around here by now princess." Marceline said looking at her feet.

"Hey Marceline." The girl had said rather dull.

" Hello Bonnibel."

"Princess?" Jake had asked.

"That's my nickname for her. Her parents are super rich and she gets treated like a princess so..."

" Were not rich," Bonnibel said with her hands on her hips still chewing something, "We just make more than some people."

"What are you chewing?" Finn had asked.

"Bubblegum." She had said before blowing a bubble with it.

"That's right you'd chew all throughout the year so everyone called you bubblegum. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." Marceline said pointing at her.

Suddenly the bell had rung and everyone started to walk off to their form class.

"Well that's the bell I'll show you around after lunch." Bonnibel said to Finn.

"Yeah okay. That sounds awesome." Finn said blushing.

"Oh," Bonnibel said while walking away, "I didn't catch your name."

"Finn."

"Okay Finn see you after lunch."

"Come on Princess," Marceline said to Bonnibel, "Don't wanna be late on your first day and ruining your perfect record."

Bonnibel caught up with Marceline and the two began to walk to class. Finn stood there staring at her until Jake nudged him.

"Come on man, we need to get to form."

" Yeah, yeah." Finn had said still watching Bonnibel.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn had pulled his Timetable out of his bag to see where his form class was. Jake had his out and while Finn was looking over his timetable, Jake was comparing the two.

"Awesome," He had said, "We've got form together." Jake had said before the too put there sheets of paper away.

The two new friends began to walk down an empty hallway to their class. At first they walked in silence until Jake had broken it.

"So why did you want Bonnibel to show you around the school when you said that I could?"

"Well because," Finn had said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing trying to figure out a lie, "I just thought she would be more experienced in knowing her way around."

"Doesn't seem to me like she knows her way around." Jake had replied shrugging.

"Well age is experience isn't it? So since she older than you she obviously more experienced."

Suddenly Jake drew a huge grin across his face.

"Oh I know why now. You like Bonnibel."

"No I don't." Finn had said blushing.

"Oh my Glob, you do!"

No. I don't."

Yeah you do."

"Whatever." Finn said rolling his eyes.

Finn and Jake had made it to their form class. They opened the door and stepped inside. No one had noticed that they were late. They seemed too busy with their own thing. There was a group of guys all sitting around one guy who was sitting on a table. There was a group of people that were all on their phones texting someone, or talking to someone. Finn could swear that two girls that were sitting next to each other were talking on the phone to the other. There were a couple of people in the far corner huddled in a circle trading card war cards. There was two guys who were throwing scrunched up paper at each and a blonde Koran girl with white pants and a rainbow coloured wool jumper sat staring out the window. Finn and Jake sat down in a pair of free seats that were next to each other.

"It's cool if you like Bonnibel." Jake had said to Finn while they made their way to their seat.

"I don't like Bonnibel."

" Well, she that girl over there?" Jake had said pointing to the Koran girl staring out the window.

"Yeah what about her?" Finn had asked.

" Her name's Hei Ryung and I've kinda of got a crush on her. She only really speaks a very little bit of English so I've been learning Koran so I can talk to her."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Finn said.

"Well I don't think I can. I mean I'm a little embarrassed."

Suddenly a man with round metal framed glasses and a slightly regarded walked through the door with a brown suit jacket, white undershirt and cream pants carrying a brown leather briefcase. As soon as he put the briefcase down on the desk everyone jumped into the nearest seat.

"Good morning class I'm your form teacher, Mr Ward." He said writing his name on the board.

When form had ended Finn and Jake had gone to their lockers and put their bags in them before taking out their books and heading off to their first class. Finn was bored out of his mind in science with Jake. He sat there watching the clock for it to strike eleven and he could go to lunch and she could show him around. The time had finally come and he pack up his stationary and headed out to his locker with Jake. Finn opened up his locker threw his books in and took his lunch money out. He then followed everyone else to the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

As Finn walked into the cafeteria he was hit by a bombardment of noise. The cafeteria was complete havoc . Everyone that was sitting at were almost huddled together, bits of food were being thrown around every now and then and everyone was yelling over everyone else. Finn had gone and collected his food with Jake and they stood looking over the cafeteria. In the corner he could see Bonnibel in the far corner with Marceline. She saw Finn and signalled for him to come over. Finn had walked over to her with Jake not too far behind.

"Hi Finn." Bonnibel said with a smile.

"Hey... hey Bonnibel. Hi Marceline."

"Hey Finn, Jake." Marceline had said in between mouthfuls of food.

"What was the first class you had?" Bonnibel had asked.

" Jake and I had science together."

"So how was it?"

"It was really boring." Finn had said.

"Really," Bonnibel said "because I love science."

"Hey hey hey." A boy said sitting next to Bonnibel. He was the same age as Bonnibel and Marceline and had dark brown hair and wore a blue tracksuit jacket with kayak cargo pants and blue runners.

"Go away Simon," Bonnibel said without looking at him "No one likes you."

"Aw come on Princess, can't I just sit here with you?" Simon said slowly moving his hand towards Bonnibels.

Bonnibel jerked her hand away. "Get away you creep."

While Bonnibel was trying to get Simon to leave Jake noticed Marceline was writing something in a book covered in drawings of vampires and demons.

"What's with the vampires on your book?" Jake had asked.

"I just think there cool." Marceline said looking at the front cover.

"What are you writing in it?" Jake had asked trying to lean around her

"Lyrics to a song I'm writing." She said showing Jake the page.

On it were various bars with notes all over them and lyrics underneath.

"That looks pretty cool, what do you play it on? Guitar?" Jake had asked studying the page.

"Nah, I play Bass Guitar."

"Oh okay, I play a viola."

"Really? Viola? I never would of guessed."

"Yeah well my dad got it for me and was teaching me how to play it."

While Jake and Marceline were talking about music, Finn was trying to help Bonnibel get rid of Simon.

"Come on man, the lady's asked you to move."

"But there's nowhere else to sit."

"Not my problem, so move it." Finn said.

Simon had grumbled something under his breath and moved off.

"Thanks Finn, That guys a real creep." Bonnibel said watching him walk off.

"What's his problem anyway?" Finn had asked before using his fork to shovel some food into his mouth.

"He just hits on girls all the time, but he like to hit on me especially, it's so annoying."

The new group of friends finished their lunch and Bonnibel had begun showing Finn and Jake around with Marceline. When she had showing Finn and Jake everyone was going to depart ways until Bonnibel had realised something.

"Oh no I've left my timetable in the cafeteria."

"Jake and I can get it." Finn had said steeping forwards.

"Oh would you?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Hey why am I getting dragged into this?" Jake had asked.

"Come on dude it can be an adventure." Finn had said walking back to the cafeteria.

Jake had started to follow him, "Doesn't seem like much of an adventure to me..."

Finn and Jake had made their way to the cafeteria and had collected Bonnibels timetable when three large boys walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked Finn and Jake.

"We're just here to get something a friend left behind." Finn had said.

"You mean this?" said one of the other boys taking the time table from his hands.

"Hey give it back." Finn had said jumping up for it.

The boys had started throwing the piece of paper between them, keeping it away from Finn.

"Hey knock it off." Jake said stepping in.

"And what are you going to do about it?" One of them with the timetable in his hand said.

Jake stood there for a moment before shoulder barging him in the stomach and taking the paper.

"Run!" Jake had said to Finn before running off.

Finn stood there for a moment before trying to follow jake. One of the boys had grabbed Finn around the stomach. Finn squirmed trying to get out of his grip but the boy continued to hold him. Finn elbowed the boy in the head and he dropped him. He then ran off after Jake. The boys soon followed him and Jake. Finn had soon caught up to Jake and the duo continued to run down the hallway. Finn had passed both his and Jakes locker and stopped. He signalled for Jake to stop and then pointed to Jakes locker before stepping into his own and shutting the door behind him. Jake shortly followed and the two waited until the boys they were fighting had passed them. They then stepped out of the locker and walked to where Bonnibel and Marceline were. Finn had handed the timetable to Bonnibel.

"Thanks Finn, your my hero." Bubblegum said.

"Hey I helped too." Jake had said stepping in front of Finn.

"And thank you too Jake."

The bell had rung and the four departed ways to their classes.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was silent. Jake was sitting in one of the ripped up chair watching Finn in while Bubblegum was looking at the monitor, studying Finn's systems. The two didn't even noticed the vampire queen in the room until she cleared her throat. The two looked at her and then went back to doing what they were doing.

"What's Finn doing in there?" The vampire queen had asked point towards the device.

"He's testing it to see what it does." Bubblegum had said without looking away from the monitor.

"Any idea?"

"Unfortunately no, but I suspect that if were to take him out he could suffer serve symptoms." Bubblegum had said to her.

"What like a bit of brain damage?" Jake had asked joining in on the conversation.

"Like death."

"So then, what do we do?" Marceline had asked.

"Well I've got no idea. The only way to know would be to understand how this machine works."

"And how would be able to do that?" Jake had asked.

"Well if I had some blueprints or notes, something about it I would understand it a bit more."

"Maybe I could help look for them?" Marceline had asked.

"I've looked everywhere and couldn't find anything but if you think you could help, be my guest." Bubblegum had said turning back to the monitor.

"Alright, come on Jake let's see if we can find anything." Marceline had said floating out of the room.

Jake followed Marceline out of the room leaving Bubblegum with Finn. Jake walked with Marceline around the place as they looked for anything towards the device.

The school bell had rung informing everyone it was time to go home, and Finn was one of the first to leave. He said goodbye to his new formed friends and headed home. As Finn was walking, he couldn't help but think of Bonnibel. The way she made him feel whenever she would smile, like his chest was in a vice and he couldn't breathe. The way her presence would make him tingle inside. But there was another feeling he felt whenever he thought of her; insecurity. What if she does like him? Then what? Would she never speak to him again? Would she tell everyone, exile him from everyone? He searched his mind for any answer to these questions, but created more questions for him to answer dwelling him deeper and deeper into thought. Finn had finally arrived home and walked into the house. He was greeted with the delicious smell of spaghetti , Finn's favourite. He followed the scent to the kitchen where his mother and father were cooking.

"Hi Finn," His father said standing in front of stove, "How was school? Did you make any friends?"

"School was good, I made friends with a boy named Jake, and two girls named Marceline and Bonnibel." Finn had said putting his backpack down at his feet and sitting on a stool at the bench.

"Oh okay," Said his mother cutting up vegetables, "Any girls you've got a crush on?"

"Mum..."

" I'm just curious," Finn's mum had said shrugging.

"No..." Finn said not looking his mother in the eye.

"Don't lie to me." She said pointing the blade of the knife at him before going back to cutting up the vegetables.

" I know when you're lying. Is it one of your friends?" She asked leaning down to look at his face that he was trying to cover with hands, "It is, isn't it? I bet it's Marceline, that's sounds like the name of a girl you'd like."

Finn smirked, "Yeah mum, it's Marceline."

"Oh, so then it's Bonnibel is it? How is she? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Funny?"

Finn's mother continued to question him about Bonnibel all throughout dinner and while he was watching TV. After about an hour or so, he finally cracked and locked himself in his room. He laid on his bed for half an hour thinking about Bonnibel. Then suddenly an image of Bonnibel with pink skin and hair, a tiara and a princess dress popped into his mind. Finn jumped at the thought and then shook his head at it. He sat up and looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was late. Finn decided to shower and brush his teeth before heading off to bed for the next day.


End file.
